Descending Part 3
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: The fight for survival continues! Rachel, Jimmy, and Delia are trapped in the hospital waiting for the creatures to come in. They are in life and death situations.


**Descending: The Final Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

Jimmy and Rachel searched the hospital to be sure of no possible way that the creatures can get in.

"I think we're all locked." Rachel explained. Jimmy nodded. Nurse Joy walked into the room.

"What are those!" She asked in fear.

"I don't know, they were just... in the cave." Jimmy explained. He looked over to Rachel. The man and Delia walked into the room.

"I think we're gonna be alright." He said. Delia was still in shock.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you told any of us your name." Rachel stated as she looked at the man.

"Jason." The man stated. "Jason Moore."

Rachel looked in shock. "Wha... What!" She shouted. "You're Jay... Jason?"

Jimmy looked at her. "Are you related in any way?" He asked.

"This is my... cousin. My father told me about him, but..." She stopped in her voice. "He said you..."

Jason held his head down. "Yes... the whole family was affected."

Joy began to scream. She was pointing at the window. One of the monsters was climbing it.

"Relax, they can't get in!" Jimmy yelled. They all heard breaking glass. One of the monsters had gotten into the hospital.

Delia Shouted as it crawled into the room. It jumped onto her.

"NO!" She shouted. Jimmy ran over and tried to push it off.

"You guys get out of here!" He shouted. The others ran out. Rachel walked back in.

"Jimmy..." She said to herself. She decided to help fight the monster. Delia's hair was chewed and her ear was bitten.

"Rachel! No!" Jimmy shouted. The monster jumped off of Delia and began to walk away to the sound of an alarm.

"Delia, you okay?" Rachel asked. Delia nodded. She was in shock. "Nurse Joy, what was that sound?" Rachel asked.

"The hospital alarm. I triggered it to get the monster out." She told them.

"Where do you keep the bandages?" Jimmy asked, looking through cabinets.

"Right here." She said as she reached for some. "Right next to the Two Million and one dollar shoes!"

The two of them helped bandage Delia's ear and checked for any other marks.

Jason ran in. "There's some people outside!" he shouted. Jimmy and Jason ran to the front entrance. There were 2 teenaged boys. They let them in.

"Are you two okay?" Jimmy asked. Jason had gotten them glasses of water.

"Yeah, it's just... we were with two other people who... got separated. We don't know... where they are." One said.

"What are your names?" Jason asked.

"I'm Barry and this is Paul." Barry explained. "And the two we were with are named Lucas and Gary."

"Well, it's too dangerous to go out, but if there's people out there, well then we just have to!" Jason explained.

Rachel and Nurse Joy walked down the stairs, carrying Delia.

"She's going to be okay." Rachel said.

"Ash... Ash! NO!" Delia shouted as she pushed Rachel down. "ASH!"

She was running around the room. "Delia, relax!" Jimmy shouted as he grabbed her arm. He tried to calm her down. She pushed him down and ran out the door.

"Delia, NO!" Rachel shouted. Jimmy and Jason ran after her.

"Oh, tough weenies!" Paul shouted. "Tough weenies... forever!"

The group looked at him. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Jimmy and Jason were running in the dark.

"See her anywhere?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Damnit!" Jason shouted. He continued to look. "Deli-" Jimmy covered his mouth. He pointed to a monster.

The monster began to sniff Jimmy's pant leg. They stood still.

Lucas was behind a bush hiding from the monster. Jimmy noticed him. Gary came up behind Lucas.

"Hi!" Gary shouted as he swung a giant electric plug around his head and threw it at the monster. "Ha ha!"

The monster was tied and Lucas stabbed its eye with a knife.

"Are you..." Jimmy asked. "Lucas and Gary?"

They both nodded. Jimmy sighed in relief. "That's good. You see Barry and Paul are at the hospital."

"Good, I thought they were dead." Lucas said. "Gary, good thing you have that rope."

"Heh. It's called a giant electric plug." Gary said as he swung it above his head. "You're such a loser!"

"I'm the loser!" Lucas shouted. "I'll show you!" He continued as he almost punched Gary.

Jimmy and Jason stopped him.

"There's no time for this! We have to find Delia!" Jimmy shouted. "She was in the hospital, but was attacked and she ran off."

The two nodded.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted. The group ran to search.

They came across a river. Delia was on the other side.

"What the... How did... _How'd you get over there_!" Jimmy yelled.

She was climbing a tree.

"She's psychotic!" Jimmy shouted. He began to wade across the river. "Delia, listen to me."

She saw him and continued to climb.

"Delia!" Jason shouted. He followed Jimmy. The two of them got out of the river.

"Now come to uncle Jimmy." Jimmy said in a baby voice. He began to climb the tree.

"Losers! A ha ha!" Gary shouted. Lucas looked behind him. There was a monster. It screeched. "Lucas was that you? Ha! You are a loser!" Gary shouted. He fell to the ground, laughing.

The monster hissed and jumped onto Gary.

"Gary!" Lucas shouted. The plug was thrown to Lucas' feet.

"Plug! Save yourself!" Gary shouted as he was devoured by the monster. Lucas picked the plug up and ran off.

"Lucas, Gary! What's..." Jason stopped as he saw Gary's body on the ground across the river. "No..."

Jimmy had finally gotten to Delia. "Upsy Daisy!" Jimmy shouted as he picked her up. He climbed down the tree. "I got her. What's wrong?"

"Gary's dead... And Lucas isn't there." Jason told him.

"What, he's gone?" Jimmy asked. Lucas ran over to the two.

"Guys! A monster killed him!" He shouted. Jason noticed that Lucas' clothes weren't wet.

"How'd you get over here and why aren't you wet!" He shouted viciously.

"I walked across the bridge, you know the one over there." he told them as he pointed toward it.

"Oh... did not see that." Jimmy said in embarrassment.

"And you're supposed to be a detective?" Lucas asked.

"How'd you?" Jimmy asked. He stood up in excitement. "So you're a fan of my work huh?" He shouted, snickering.

"I just love what you do!" Lucas shouted. Jimmy laughed as his face turned red.

"Is this really the time for this!" Jason asked impatiently. "We have to get back to the hospital."

"Right!" Lucas shouted. Jimmy nodded. They began to walk back to the hospital.

"So, you gonna be a detective?" Jimmy asked Lucas.

"Maybe, but my parents are always pressuring me to be a doctor or a lawyer." Lucas said as he put his head down.

"Just follow your heart and go where it tells you." Jimmy told him.

Lucas looked up at him and smiled.

They group had made it back to the hospital.

"We're back!" Jimmy shouted. Rachel ran over and hugged him.

"You idiot! You had me scared to death!" Rachel shouted.

Delia had her arms crossed. "It was a big tree too!" she shouted to herself.

"There will be enough of that!" Nurse Joy shouted as she tied Delia to the couch. Joy walked over to Rachel and Jimmy. "She's delusional!" She whispered.

Delia began to drool.

"No, no, no! Not on the couch!" Nurse Joy shouted as she ran over with a tissue. "That's where my shoes normally go!"

"Lucas! Where's Gary?" Barry asked. Lucas shook his head slowly and didn't say a word. Barry looked down.

"He's really gone?" Barry asked. Lucas nodded.

"Tough." Paul shouted. "Weenies!"

"Oh Paul, shut up! It's bad enough around-" He was cut off as a part of the ceiling fell. "Here..."

A portion of the ceiling fell and two people came down with it.

"Ha ha!" The girl shouted. "Ho ho!" The guy shouted.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Well aren't you a fine eye? We're the Kaiba brothers!" The boy shouted.

"The Kaiba brothers... oops!" Jimmy shouted. "I though the short one was a girl! I'm sorry."

Jason and Jimmy laughed. Mokuba walked over and stomped on Jimmy's foot.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he jumps up and down.

"The name's Mokuba!" He shouted. "And this is Seto."

"Seto Kaiba!" Seto shouted. "I'm not the nicest character around, but for some reason everyone likes me."

"It's because of all your toys and junk." Mokuba said. "My brother creates upgrades for the functioning program, Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Do you know how violent and unusual that program is!" Jason shouted.

"Very." Mokuba replied. The group stopped talking when they noticed some monsters climbing in from the roof. They began to attack.

"Don't worry!" Seto shouted. "I have money, I'll pay them to go away!" He threw money at them. "Be gone." He said in a calm voice.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted. The monsters climbed onto Seto. "Big brother... NO!"

Seto was being devoured. Mokuba jumped onto the monsters. "Take this vicious demons!" They attacked him.

"Guys let's go!" Jason shouted, opening the door. Jimmy ran over to untie Delia. He picked her up and ran.

"No, my shoes!" Nurse Joy shouted. Jimmy grabbed her arm. "No! They're my shoes and they need my help!"

"Are you crazy!" Jimmy shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

"NO! My shoes! My Two million and one dollar shoes!" She shouted. She pulled away from him and ran to her two million and one dollar shoes. "It's alright" She said as she rubbed the shoes. "Mama's here." She ran over to Jimmy and gave him her arm. "Time to go!" She shouted in excitement.

"You did not just... never mind." Jimmy said and the two ran out.

The monsters followed them out.

"No!" Jimmy shouted. "We gotta lose them!"

Nurse Joy took off her hat and threw it at them. "There suckers!" She laughed.

One of them screeched.

"Well then!" She shouted, flipping her hair. "I see you don't have good taste in clothes."

"Where are the others?" Jimmy asked in fear.

"Weren't you watching them?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No I was... When did you get on my back!" Jimmy shouted. She laughed.

"A ha! Elephant ride, duh!" She replied. "We! My shoes love it!"

"Yeah, but I don't!" He shouted. The monsters were no longer following them. He threw her down.

"Ow!" She shouted. "That wasn't nice! My shoes got dirty!"

"_I DON'T CARE!_" Jimmy yelled. She gasped.

"How could you not care about shoes?" She asked. "They're so precious." She said rubbing them. "They're like my gods."

Jimmy looked at her as if she was psychotic. "Who exactly gave you your degree in medicine?" He asked.

"Someone named Mr. Fake." She replied. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Was he just a random guy on the street?" He asked.

"I think." She replied. His eyes widened farther.

"Oh God! Someone help me!" He yelled.

Rachel was on the other side of the woods. "Jimmy?" She asked herself and she ran over to them.

"Oh Jimmy!" She shouted. She jumped at him and hugged him.

"Oh Rachel! You have no idea what I've been going through!" Jimmy shouted. "Psst! I think she may be like Delia."

"A mother?" She asked. Jimmy looked at her with a disturbed face.

"NO! A psycho!" He whispered. The two looked over at her. She was kissing her shoes.

She looked at them. "What? They're so pretty and cute!"

"I think you're right." Rachel whispered. The two noticed something in the bush. It was a monster. "Nurse Joy, NO!" Rachel shouted.

Nurse Joy screamed. "NO!" She was being attacked. "My shoes... Take my shoes!" she yelled. She was devoured. Jimmy looked at the monster closely and it ran away.

"Jimmy, let's go! Before it comes back!" Rachel shouted. Jimmy walked over and picked up Nurse Joy's shoes.

He looked over and saw a red R. "What the... why would there be an r?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Are you coming!" Rachel shouted. Jimmy stood up and showed her the r. She looked at his face. "Yes, it's an r Jimmy." He rolled his eyes.

"Why would there be an r?" He asked.

"Didn't her hat have an r, you know as in nurse?" She asked back.

"Yeah, but she threw it a long way back." Jimmy explained. "I don't think her name was on it."

"Whatever, let's just go!" She shouted as she grabbed his hand. The two of them ran.

Delia and Jason were alone on the other side of the woods. Jason was walking in circles.

"Okay, what do I do? I have a crazy lady with me, I lost those three kids, and I have no clue where Rachel is." Jason said insanely. "I can't find Jimmy and Nurse Joy is probably dead!" He began to yank his hair.

"Maybe they're in that tree." Delia mentioned. She got up and began to climb it. Jason ran over to her.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted. He reached for her and got her down. She squirmed around in his arms.

"Let me go!" Delia shouted. "I need to climb the tree! and find Ash!"

Jason looked at her, pulling her tighter. "Delia, he's dead, gone, poof, he's not coming back!" He shouted.

She put her head on his shoulders and began to cry. "Are... we gonna... get out of here?" She asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Jason replied in a quiet and nervous voice, "I... don't know."

She looked up and backed away.

He continued to speak, "But if we even want a chance, we gotta get moving!" The two of them began to walk in search of the others.

Barry, Paul, and Lucas were wandering around the river when Lucas noticed a monster.

"Guys, move very slowly." Lucas told them. He pointed at the monster across the river.

"Don't hush me! I'll fine you for-" Barry was cut off.

"Shhh!" Lucas hushed him. "Do you wanna die!" He shouted. The monster noticed the sound and swam across the river.

"Oh, but I can't talk!" Barry shouted. The monster jumped onto his back. "NO! Help!" He shouted.

Lucas tried to fight the monster. "Get off of him!" He shouted.

The monster screeched.

Barry began to speak, "I know, he tells me that all the time."

The monster bit Barry's neck and Barry fell to the ground.

"Paul, we gotta get out of here!" Lucas shouted. The two ran off.

Barry spoke weakly, "I'm fin... ing... you." He reached up to the monster and noticed its skin was cold and almost looked like metal. The monster ran off and Barry died.

Paul and Lucas managed to escape.

"Poor Barry!" Lucas shouted. Paul began to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Lucas shouted.

"Tough weenie park!" Paul shouted back. "It's next to Tough Weenie fun house!" He fell to the ground and began to laugh hysterically.

Lucas gave an annoyed face. "Very funny Paul!" He snapped. He looked across the river and saw Gary's body in the water. It was floating.

"Poor Gary." Lucas said to himself. He pulled out the plug and squeezed it. Paul had finally stopped laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul asked. He walked over and saw Gary's body in the water. "You were a brave... little... NO! Tough weenie." He shouted.

The two just stood there looking at the plug.

Jimmy and Rachel were still in search of the others. They came across a barn.

"Jimmy, look. A barn!" Rachel shouted. He looked over. The two noticed a darkened figure by the barn.

"Rachel, stay back!" Jimmy shouted. He walked up to it. He felt it. "Ugh, it's all hairy!"

It began to speak, "Huh? Well then!" It was a girl.

"Whoops! I'm sorry I had no idea you were human." Jimmy explained. She looked at him.

"Well any who, I'm Alicia. I was here with my husband Seto and his little brother Mokuba." She explained. "Have you seen them, you see I fought with him and I need to apologize."

Rachel and Jimmy looked over to each other. "Well, uh... you see, he's uh..." Jimmy could not tell her.

"He's... dead." Rachel told her. Alicia backed away.

"He can't be!" She shouted. "Well, I guess he's not taking apologies now." She said, laughing. She looked down.

"I'm so sorry, do you need help getting out of here?" Jimmy asked.

"Umm, yeah. So I'm guessing he was killed by those things?" Alicia said, pointing toward one of the monsters.

"What!" Jimmy shouted. The three backed away.

"Yeah, I've been fighting them all night." Alicia stated.

"Well that's just lovely!" Jimmy shouted. "Yeah, especially when there's one right there!"

The monster screeched and two other ones came. The three of them surrounded the group.

"Jimmy." Rachel said, holding onto his arm. "I'm scared."

Lucas and Paul came running. 

"Help!" Lucas shouted. There were two monsters chasing them.

The monsters noticed Paul and Lucas and jumped toward Lucas. He took out the plug and whipped it. Paul had rocks and began to throw them at it. The monster jumped back.

"Lucas, Paul!" Jimmy shouted. He jumped onto one of the monsters and attacked it. It died.

"Jimmy!" Rachel yelled. There was another one coming behind him. Rachel ran over and kicked it. It turned around. She screamed.

"Rachel!" Jimmy shouted. Lucas swung the plug and tied it around the monster. Jimmy took a stone and jabbed its eye. The monster screeched as it died.

"There!" Lucas shouted. Jimmy was examining the monster. He felt its body.

"It feels hard and cold." He explained. Rachel walked over. She looked around.

"Jimmy, there's another r over here." She mentioned. Jimmy ran over.

"What is going on here?" He asked. He picked up the r. He matched the r he found earlier and compared the two.

"It's... a perfect match." Rachel said. She had a confused look.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I have a feeling it's definitely not good." Jimmy explained. "We may have a case on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Something tells me that these things aren't working alone." Jimmy explained. "I think there's more behind it."

Lucas began to speak, "Well whatever it is, we have to keep going or we're gonna die."

Jimmy nodded. "Right, let's go!"

The team ran off.

Delia and Jason were still searching.

"Where could they be?" Jason asked. "Maybe they're... no!"

Delia looked over to him. "What, dead?"

"Well, I don't know." He replied. "I mean we've been searching for hours."

"When will morning come?" Delia asked. "It seems like we've been out here for days."

Jason looked up. "It does seem like that, doesn't it?" He asked her.

The two were walking until they noticed a monster. Its eyes were shining a silver color.

"Stay back!" Jason shouted to Delia. He walked up to the monster. It jumped on him.

He screamed. "No! Help!" Delia ran over to help. Rachel and Jimmy were walking when they noticed Jason and Delia. They ran over to help.

Delia fell to the ground. "No!" Jimmy shouted.

"Delia." Rachel said to herself. She ran over to her. "Delia?" She didn't respond.

Jimmy and Alicia attacked the monster. The monster screeched and jumped onto Paul. He fell to the ground.

"Paul!" Lucas shouted. He ran over to whip the monster, but it ran off.

Paul and Delia were dead on the ground.

"No!" Rachel shouted. Jimmy went over to comfort her.

"Rachel... We need to keep moving." Jimmy told her. Rachel stood up and hugged him.

"Are we gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'm sure of it." He replied. Jimmy looked over to Alicia and Lucas. "We have to keep moving!"

The two nodded. Jimmy looked over at Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. He pointed to the bite in Jason's arm.

"Um, yeah it's just a bite." Jason replied.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay, let's go!" The group began to walk again.

"Jimmy, did you notice the color in their eyes?" Jason asked. "They're like a silver color."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, but these little R's are looking suspicious." He showed him the R's.

"What could these signs mean?" Jason asked.

Alicia cut in. "Who wants some pie?" She asked. Jimmy looked at her.

"You know I am pretty hungry." Jimmy mentioned. "But is it really safe or good to be eating?"

"My father always told me that when someone dies or if you are stuck in a situation, it's always good to keep your strength." Rachel mentioned.

"So you guys want pie or not?" Alicia asked. They nodded.

She took out the pie from her backpack and began to cut it. She handed everyone a piece.

They all began to eat, except for Lucas.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Alicia asked. "You don't like apple? I have Blueberry, and pumpkin."

"No, it's just..." Lucas stopped in his words. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

"You've been through a lot." She told him. He nodded and took a bite from the pie.

Alicia noticed a group of monsters ahead in the distance.

"Guys, stay still." She told them. The monsters came over and sniffed the area.

"Drop your food and run when I give the signal." Jason whispered. "They want the pie."

Jimmy nodded, along with Rachel.

The monsters sniffed harder.

"Now!" Jason shouted. They dropped the pie and the monsters screeched. The group ran and some followed them.

Lucas fell to the ground.

"No Lucas!" Rachel shouted. She ran back, but the monsters had already bitten his leg. "No." She whispered to herself. Jimmy ran to her and grabbed her arm. He helped Lucas up from the ground. Lucas was limping.

The two ran off. Jimmy looked back and saw the silver eyes that Jason was talking about. He also noticed that the monster had been beaten.

The group had lost the monsters.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked. "We're just gonna keep dying!"

Jimmy walked to his face. "If you want to, then go ahead!" Jason pushed him. Jimmy pushed back.

"I don't want to, I'm just saying!" Jason shouted.

"Don't say anything! We're gonna make it!" Jimmy yelled.

Rachel ran in between them.

"This is no time to fight!" She yelled.

Jimmy replied, "She's right." Jason nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

"Well if you two are done, I'd like to point out the monster behind you." Alicia said. Jimmy looked back.

"What do you want!" Jimmy shouted at it. The other three looked over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Look, I know what I'm doing here." Jimmy told her. "Yeah, what do you want?"

The monster stared and screeched.

"As far as I know, they can't see." Jimmy explained. The monster began to growl.

"Lucas, give me the plug." Jimmy told him. He handed him the plug.

"Take this!" Jimmy shouted as he whipped the monster, then he stabbed it with a stone and pulled something out.

Rachel gasped.

"You see, this is the silver part you saw Jason, correct?" Jimmy asked. Jason nodded. "And look at this, it's another r."

"But what could this mean?" Jason asked.

Lucas gasped. "They're obsessed with the letter r!" Everyone turned to him.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled. "They're not obsessed with anything! They're not even real monsters!"

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"Take a look at its body, it's completely metal, and the sliver part. Well, it's just wiring from the inside of its eye." Jimmy explained.

Rachel was confused, "So what's going on with these things?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to walk further if we want to find out." Jimmy said, gripping the wire.

Rachel nodded. The group continued to venture forward. They came across a cave.

"Oh no! Not again!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, there's no other way. We have to go through!" Jimmy shouted.

Lucas and Alicia nodded.

"But, we're not prepared." Jason mentioned.

"Wait! I have some flashlights in my bag, oh and a 1st aid kit!" Alicia told them.

"Then we'll have to go with what we have." Jason explained.

Jimmy nodded.

"Rachel, I'll be with you the whole time." Jimmy told her. She nodded and the group walked into the cave.

"It's quite small don't you think?" Alicia asked.

"Don't worry about that, we just have to watch out for those monsters!" Jimmy shouted. Alicia nodded.

"Alright, it looks like we'll have to go through this tunnel." Jason said as he pointed to it. Jimmy and Lucas nodded.

"I'll go first." Alicia said as she crawled into it.

"Lucas, you go next, and then Jason." Jimmy told them. The two crawled in.

"Rachel, I know you're scared, but we have to get through this." Jimmy told her.

"I know, but... what if we don't get out of here!" She cried. Her hands were tightening on Jimmy's shoulders.

"We'll... be..." Jimmy couldn't speak. He sighed. "We'll be okay." He told her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Just get into the tunnel." Jimmy told her.

She nodded and crawled into the tunnel. Jimmy followed her.

Alicia had already gotten out.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked.

"Alright." Lucas said as he crawled out. Alicia helped him. Jason followed after.

"How's your leg Lucas?" Jason asked.

He nodded. "It's alright."

Rachel and Jimmy climbed out of the tunnel.

"So far so good." Jimmy mentioned. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, the cave hasn't collapsed." Rachel mentioned.

Alicia and Lucas were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked.

"Well, you see, Rachel and I were in what I'm guessing was another part of this cave, you know in search of those missing kids?" Jimmy explained to Alicia and Lucas.

Alicia nodded. "Oh yeah, I heard about that." She continued, "Oh yeah, it did say something about Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore."

Rachel and Jimmy nodded. "And when we were in there, it collapsed and we were attacked by those monsters." Jimmy added. Rachel nodded.

"Well anyway, we have to continue forward." Rachel mentioned. The others nodded.

They continued through the cave.

Alicia gave out a yell. "There's like millions of them!" She screamed. They all looked over to her.

"Oh no! Jimmy!" Rachel cried. Jimmy was examining the room.

They all heard a laugh and turned to it. There was a very big man.

"Who... are you?" Rachel asked. The man laughed.

Jimmy gasped as he was looking around the room.

"This was all your doing!" He shouted. "Wasn't it!"

The man chuckled, "Well, detective I can see you're very smart." He jumped down and laughed.

"Who are you!" Jimmy demanded.

"Ha! I love when they ask me that!" The man shouted. "I'm Giovanni, head of Team Rocket!"

The others gasped.

"Why are you doing this, and what are those!" Jason demanded.

"Ha! They're just, well let's just say experiments." Giovanni explained. "And you people, well you're my test subjects." He said laughing.

Jimmy gasped. "Why are you doing this!" He shouted.

"Just for fun." He responded. The group gave him a smirk.

"What, I needed someone to be my test subjects and those kids were perfect!" He explained. "Yes, I gave them the map, because I knew they would enter the cave, of course I had no idea one would make it out."

"You're terrible!" Rachel shouted. Giovanni laughed.

"You wouldn't want me to activate all of these ones would you?" He asked. Rachel backed away in fear.

"Exactly what I thought!" Giovanni mentioned.

"Well, you're out of luck!" Jimmy explained. Giovanni gasped as he noticed the remote control in his hands.

"That's right! Heh, what a moron, you should at least know not to leave your inventions lying around!" Jimmy said. He pushed the red button and the monsters were disabled.

"NOOO!" Giovanni shouted. He jumped at Jimmy. "That's nothing for children like you!" He shouted.

Jimmy dropped it and it broke. Giovanni fell to the ground.

Lucas swung the plug and tied Giovanni. The group all helped pick him up and brought him outside. Many police cars and ambulances arrived outside the cave.

"Inspector Maguire!" Jimmy shouted. "I knew you'd come."

"Well, you chose to call at the right time." He replied. He walked over to Giovanni and hand-cuffed him. "You're arrested for attempted murder, kidnapping, and robbery of technology, metals, and other materials."

He was placed into a police car and Lucas into an ambulance.

"Inspector, what do you mean kidnapping and attempted murder?" Jimmy asked.

Maguire laughed. "Well, it may have seemed like the children were actually found dead, along with every other person who was attacked by those things, but it turns out the bodies found were actually very good mocked dummies that closely resembled the people. Our guess is that they were quickly switched and the real ones were placed into a cell in the cave." He laughed. "But don't worry, they're being transported to another hospital in the area!"

"Well, that's a relief! I thought they were really dead." Rachel mentioned.

"But what about the ones who lost parts of their body?" Jimmy asked.

The inspector responded, "Like I said, it was all fake, only an illusion." He laughed and offered them a ride to the hospital. Rachel and Jimmy nodded, along with Jason and Alicia.

They arrived at the hospital and looked at the list of patients.

"Yup, everyone is on here, well that is everyone that were supposed to have been killed." Jimmy explained.

The people at the hospital are completely okay and no one was seriously injured, except for May when she fell in the cave.

**THE END**


End file.
